


Kater Munk

by blacktofade



Series: Good Kitty [3]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Dog(s), Established Relationship, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander learns more about Daniel's ability to transform and tries to keep him satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kater Munk

When he first spots the text tucked innocently in the back corner of the bookstore he’s browsing, he believes it to be just a children’s tale. He tugs it off the shelf in sheer curiosity and flips through a few pages, eyes darting over information. He sees enough to know he’s found something truly remarkable, slams it shut, and purchases it without a second thought.

*

Daniel sniffs at the paper-wrapped book that sits upon his desk unopened and Alexander watches from the doorway in mild amusement.

“It’s not for you,” he says and Daniel looks up, eyes wide as though ashamed to have been caught snooping. He jumps to the floor and Alexander catches him before he can leave, cradling him under one arm as he walks to the settee and flops backwards, pulling Daniel into his lap. Daniel knows better than to try and run and ends up turning to face Alexander, digging his claws slightly into Alexander’s legs.

“It’s just a bit of light reading. A book of science that I’m sure you will find too tedious for your tastes.”

Daniel seems satisfied by his answer and curls up, nudging his face into Alexander’s thigh as he begins purring.

What Daniel doesn’t know won’t hurt him, Alexander thinks, petting Daniel gently and watching him fall asleep slowly. He will find out soon enough.

*

Alexander takes the book with him into his laboratory, knowing Daniel won’t venture there, and finally unwraps the thick brown paper from around it. The title is simply: Kater Munk, under which is an illustration of a cat that looks remarkably similar to Daniel. He flips it open carefully, the binding not quite as it probably was a few decades before, and runs his index finger along the table of contents. It seems like an innocent guide-to-cats, except for the chapter named, _Transformation_.

He locates it quickly and begins skimming through for information.

>   
>  _The Kater Munk transform for a variety of reasons, the most common being during a heat cycle. The Kater Munk will relocate to a private area until the heat passes or they become with child from their mate. Only their mate will ever see the transformed appearance, as the Kater Munk are a shy, yet loving species. The process of transformation can last up to 15 minutes, but causes no pain to the subject. Very few see the transformation take place from an outside perspective._   
> 

It’s information he either already knows or things easily deducible, but the one thing that catches his eye is the pregnancy, however, he’s almost entirely sure the text means the females of the species. He returns to the contents page and finds the section titled: _Breeding_. He doesn’t have to read further than the first sentence.

>   
>  _All members of the Kater Munk are susceptible to pregnancy, including males._   
> 

He wonders if Daniel even knows about that, but pushes it from his mind for the time being, flipping through the pages for more information.

>   
>  _The physiology of the Kater Munk is highly complex, able to shift and morph during the heat cycle, changing to complement the Kater Munk’s partner. Often, the internal sex of the Kater Munk will alter to better their chances for breeding. Mates are usually found within the community; very rarely are they found beyond the Kater Munk society, however, if they are, the bonds are often stronger._   
> 

Alexander smiles to himself at the thought and turns the page. However, instead of finding the next chapter, a slip of paper falls from the book, gliding to the floor before he can catch it. He sets the text on his desk and stoops for the ripped page, unfolding it to see what it says. It doesn’t seem to be from the same book, the typesetting entirely different, almost closer to someone’s personal script. Alexander’s eyebrows lift as he reads, the subject far from what he expects it to be. It seems to be a list written by a Kater Munk’s mate on ways to sexually please a partner, and for a moment, Alexander can’t do anything but stare.

It’s actually information Alexander doesn’t know, like the fact that the back of a Kater Munk’s neck is especially sensitive and, if bitten, complete submission can be achieved. He takes it all in, knowing he can put it all to good use during Daniel’s next heat, but at the bottom, seems to be a scribbled recipe for something, under which is a note saying: _Consume mixture two hours before use for best results. You’re guaranteed to fulfil partner’s needs during even the strongest heat._

He blinks, wonders for just a second about the possible consequences, and then ignores them all as he begins running through the ingredients, mentally noting what he will need to purchase during a future venture into town. It doesn’t seem at all complicated and should only take a few days to make, which means if he were to gather all the materials the next day, he could easily have it done before Daniel is due to transform. He folds the paper up and tucks it into the book before hiding everything in the back of his desk drawer, even though he knows Daniel will never wander down into his laboratory.

With his mind set, he begins his day’s work with a much improved mood.

*

The bag of procured items sits innocuously on the table in his laboratory. He stares at it for a long moment, deep in thought, until he eventually brings himself to empty it, laying the ingredients out in full view. The elixir doesn’t seem at all difficult to create, but it requires all of Alexander’s concentration as he dices plant root and extracts the juice from a handful of berries, measuring everything precisely to avoid a mishap.

The instructions call for the combined items to be placed over a low flame and left for a night to simmer, and it’s just when he’s clearing off his tabletop that there’s an unexpected knock on the door.

“Alexander?” comes Daniel’s voice, taking Alexander entirely by surprise. He dims the lights and goes immediately to the door, opening it and finding Daniel outside, wringing his hands anxiously.

“Sorry,” he begins, eyes darting from the ground to Alexander’s gaze and back again. “I wouldn’t have bothered you in any other situation, but as you can see, this was rather unexpected.”

Daniel’s heat isn’t due for another week, but it seems to have come early, Daniel’s eyes already dilated with need.

“Do not apologise for something you cannot help,” Alexander says, curling his fingers around Daniel’s hip and tugging him closer. Daniel’s breath jumps almost in a gasp and he turns his face up, as though waiting for Alexander’s kiss. Alexander knows he shall never tire of seeing Daniel so submissive. With gentle hands, he encourages Daniel back against the stone wall, his mouth capturing Daniel’s own as he reaches for one of Daniel’s thighs, slipping it around his waist, allowing him to press into the warm, soft spaces of Daniel’s body.

He takes Daniel right there where he stands, lifting him up and pinning him in place with his own weight. Daniel pants and writhes and comes undone in a matter of minutes, head thrown back as he cries out in pleasure. Alexander follows after only a few moments later.

It’s a long while before they drag themselves apart, the stickiness between them tugging at sensitive skin. Daniel doesn’t even dress before they make their way upstairs, both of them eventually collapsing into Alexander’s bed in fatigue, and when Daniel rolls over onto his stomach, Alexander can’t help but stare at the trails of come glistening down the backs of his thighs. He drops a kiss to Daniel’s shoulder and smoothes his palm over the round firmness of Daniels’ buttocks.

“I own this,” he murmurs, nipping at Daniel’s skin and leaving a purpled mark, and Daniel spreads his legs further apart and presses his face into the pillows.

“All of it is yours,” comes his mumbled reply and Alexander knows the next round of his heat is slowly looming. He thinks back to the tonic brewing downstairs and can’t help but imagine a time where Daniel could be, and remain, satisfied after only one coupling. They could rest properly and spend a whole day mapping each other’s bodies, instead of the rushed, frantic exploration that goes on now.

Alexander lets his hand slide between Daniel’s thighs, rubbing at the smooth skin where the hair isn’t as prominent. Daniel’s tail twitches where it rests, curled over his side and Alexander shifts to kneel between Daniel’s legs. Daniel lifts his head from the pillows and glances over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded, mouth wet and kiss-swollen.

When Alexander slides two fingers into him, Daniel pushes down onto them, moaning hoarsely and digging his hands into the mattress below.

“You are mine, Daniel,” Alexander says, feeling how slick and wet Daniel still is inside. “Only _my_ seed will ever fill you up.”

Daniel gasps loudly and nods vigorously, but Alexander wants to hear it.

“Say it,” he orders, thrusting his fingers harder into Daniel’s body.

“I am y-yours,” he says, voice shaking audibly and Alexander smiles to himself, watching his knuckles push repeatedly past the tight ring of muscle around them.

“It will only ever be my come that drips from your hole.”

“O-only _yours_ ,” Daniel hisses out, arching back onto Alexander’s fingers.

The image before him alone makes Alexander’s cock twitch, but he knows it is too soon for it to do anything more. He slips a third finger into Daniel, angling them to make Daniel twitch and lift his hips into the feeling, moaning without shame.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Daniel repeats, spreading his legs wider, letting Alexander’s fingers slip further inside. He manages to get his knees underneath his body and he raises himself up from the mattress while pushing back against Alexander’s hand, tail waving madly above the curve of his spine. With a loud yowl, he curls forward and comes around Alexander’s fingers, shooting hard against the sheets beneath them and leaving behind a large wet spot.

Alexander carefully rubs him though it until he whimpers and tries to move away from his touch, and he finally pulls his fingers free from Daniel’s tense body.

“How do you feel?” he asks as Daniel rolls over, falling onto a patch of dry covers. Daniel blinks up at him and smiles like the cat that got the cream and begins purring.

“Satisfied,” he begins, curling one hand behind Alexander’s neck and tugging him down to his mouth. “For now.”

He covers Daniel’s body with his own and presses him down into the mattress without another word.

*

Alexander bottles the brewed tonic when Daniel returns to his feline form once more, and keeps it hidden in the back of his desk, where no innocent hands could ever find it. He can’t take his mind off it, wondering what the chances are that it will actually help and by the time Daniel’s heat returns, he’s unable to swallow the liquid quickly enough. It leaves a bitter tang in his mouth, but almost immediately his body begins to tingle, especially across his scalp and the small of his back.

He leaves his laboratory quickly, hoping it isn’t too late for him to make it to his room in time for Daniel’s arrival, but he’s only halfway there when the pain hits and he stumbles, one hand darting out to brace against the wall. His spine feels as though it’s on fire, but nevertheless, he presses on, continuing down the hallway at a slow and steady pace. He finds Daniel sitting on the settee, hands pushed between his knees as though keeping himself from doing anything without Alexander there, but Alexander doesn’t stop, just slips through into his bedroom and locks the door behind him.

As an afterthought, knowing how easily Daniel can lock-pick, he slides his chair over and jams it under the door handle.

“Alexander?” comes Daniel’s worried and confused voice. “Is everything okay?”

Alexander gasps and falls face-first onto his bed, the pain too intense for him to continue standing.

“I am fine,” he calls out, though it sounds hoarse and Daniel will surely know it’s a complete lie.

“Alexander, let me in. Perhaps it is something I can help with.”

The door handle rattles, but doesn’t give and Alexander remains where he is, both hands clutching his head as the pain intensifies. He muffles his gasps with the duvet and continues ignoring Daniel’s pleas to let him help. Just when he thinks he can’t stand it anymore, something inside him seems to give and the pain breaks, leaving his head sore and aching, but no longer as though it is about to split in two. The twinge in his spine still lingers, but eventually that too dies away, leaving a dull throbbing in its stead.

After a moment to catch his breath, Alexander rolls over, only to find something in the way, keeping him from lying flat. He reaches down behind him to move the offending item, but when he pulls, it doesn’t give and a sharp pain rolls across his lower back. He sits up, vision blurring as all the blood rushes in different directions, and when he glances down, he finds something very tail-like in his grasp. He lets go, standing up and turning circles as he tries to get a better look at it, but it’s definitely a tail that has sprouted from the end of his spine. The skin around the edges where it joins his body is red and tender to the touch but he finds that he can move the extra extremity easily depending on his thoughts.

He first believes it to be a cat tail, like Daniel’s, but it is thicker and the hair coarser, as though it belongs to a dog instead. When he reaches up and finds ears atop his head, he realises it’s true; nothing about them is catlike, too large and canine to be similar to Daniel’s.

“Alexander? Are you alright?”

His eyes dart to the closed door and he knows he cannot let Daniel see him as he is. He will just have to wait until the effects wear off.

“It is nothing, Daniel; just a headache.”

“Why is the door jammed? It won’t open.”

Alexander can’t help but smile, knowing Daniel has already picked the lock, as he had predicted he would.

“Let me rest for a few hours. Forgive me; I know this is an inopportune time for this to happen.”

“Alexander, I’m not concerned about the heat! I just want to make sure you are well. Let me in so I can care for you.”

Alexander sits heavily on the edge of the mattress, keeping his tail out of the way.

“I’m sorry, Daniel; I just need a moment alone. There is nothing to worry about, I promise.”

He hears Daniel’s sigh of defeat even though the wood.

“Come and find me when you are better,” Daniel mumbles. “I shall be right here.”

“Your toy is in my desk.”

Daniel bangs on the door just once, cursing loudly.

“My body can wait, Alexander! Rest and do not worry yourself.”

Alexander listens to his footsteps as he walks away, knowing that he’s moving to curl up on the settee once more, but he doesn’t try to call him back. What he needs is a way to sneak downstairs to see if the instructions have a way to reverse what has been done to him. Someone must have included it in the book as a joke or curse of some kind, because there’s no way he could satisfy Daniel looking as he does.

He slumps backwards, careful of his tail and shuts his eyes, berating himself for being so naive. With a sigh he rolls over and begins waiting to see if he’ll transform back into himself, however, he is not entirely hopeful.

*

It is halfway through the second day when he realises nothing is going to change. His stomach rumbles loudly, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten in almost forty-eight hours, and his head begins to ache. There hasn’t been any sound from the study in a long while; Daniel had offered to bring him food, but he had kept quiet and ignored him until he eventually stopped. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he tugs a cloak from his wardrobe and pulls it on, making sure the hood is up to hide his ears.

He moves the chair away from the door and pulls it open carefully, half expecting Daniel to be just outside, waiting for him. Instead the room is empty, the only evidence that Daniel was even there at all is the blanket draped over the settee as though he has spent the night curled up upon it. Alexander doesn’t press his luck by checking the guestroom, just makes his way down to the kitchens, where he finds lunch already made, his servants thankfully ever-prepared.

He returns to the study to eat, taking his time, mind wandering to thoughts of Daniel and where he might be. However, the man doesn’t return, not that evening, nor the following day. Alexander thinks seriously about sending one of his workers out to search for him, but when night falls, the study door creaks open and a tabby cat strolls in, looking half-annoyed and half-relieved.

Alexander no longer wears the long cloak, already having figured out a way to arrange his hair to hide his additional features, but Daniel seems to realise something is wrong, pausing a foot away, sniffing the air carefully. Alexander holds his hand out, palm open, allowing Daniel to move closer and breathe in his scent, however, instead of rubbing against his fingers as he expects, Daniel hisses and lurches backwards as though Alexander is an entirely different person, someone he doesn’t know.

“Daniel?”

Daniel pauses, but doesn’t move closer, just tilts his head up and sniffs again.

“What is the meaning of this?”

The hair along Daniel’s back begins to stand on-end, his tail fluffing up, just as it had done when he’d first seen his reflection. The reaction is unlike anything Alexander could have anticipated and he’s left watching as Daniel hisses again, hopping sideways as though to attack him before veering off sharply and disappearing from the room. Alexander stands and takes one step forwards, before realising there is no way for him to catch up with Daniel, not when he is such an agile creature. He slumps back into the seat behind and cards his fingers through his hair, belatedly remembering his new ears and managing to get his hand tangled.

He tugs it free with an exasperated sigh and curses his transformed body.

“Bad dog,” he mumbles without thinking and like a flash of lightening, it dawns on him. Dogs and cats _never_ cohabit peacefully. He stares at the door Daniel just ran through and blinks in comprehension. “Very bad dog.”

*

Alexander leaves Daniel to his own thoughts for a day, hoping that by the time night rolls around, he will be in a better mood. However, when he returns to his study that evening, the first thing he notices is the pungent, musky smell emanating from his favoured armchair. He wrinkles his nose up in disgust and steps closer, hoping it’s not what he thinks it is. Yet when he leans down and draws in a deep breath, there’s no mistaking it: Daniel has sprayed the cushion.

“Daniel!” Alexander calls out, anger rising quickly. “Where are you?”

He knows he must be nearby because the mark still seems rather fresh, but nothing around the room stirs. He leaves the study, striding down the hallway with intention, and eventually ends up outside the guestroom. The door is unlocked, but when he pushes it open, there’s a _thud_ of something knocking against the other side. When he peers around, he finds a side-table knocked over behind it, books scattered about carelessly.

He picks it all up, making sure pages are not bent or ripped and then assesses the rest of the room. The sheets have been pulled from the bed, laying in a pile near the desk, the drawers of which are flung open, papers strewn about the floor. He turns a full circle, noting every mess and crooked painting, and then finally notices the curtains.

“Daniel!” he calls out again, marching to the window and gathering up the shredded curtains. “Daniel, come here!”

The material is ruined, needing to be entirely replaced, and although Alexander has no financial worries, it is the motivation behind the act that stirs his temper. There are no faint meows or whisper-soft padding footsteps and he knows Daniel is hiding somewhere, too ashamed to show his face. That alone should be enough punishment, but when the time comes to put out Daniel’s daily saucer of milk, Alexander refrains, knowing Daniel will understand.

Daniel doesn’t return the next day, but there is half of a rat left in the hallway just outside of Alexander’s laboratory.

*

Alexander doesn’t see Daniel for the rest of the month, but he knows when Daniel’s finally back in heat because his body responds as though it can sense it, as though he smells the scent of Daniel’s need. He makes it halfway through the day, cock straining painfully in his trousers, until he gives up and makes his way back to his room to take care of it.

As he steps through the doorway, he palms himself, shutting his eyes as he lets the feeling of relief wash over him, while he nudges the door shut with his foot. He can’t strip his clothes off quick enough, roughly shoving them into his wardrobe without a thought, before he moves to the bed to lie down. However, he finds there’s already a body under the sheets, their eyes dark as they watch him. Alexander inhales slowly, filling his lungs with the smell of Daniel’s heady desire.

“Is that why you hid from me?” Daniel asks quietly, gesturing to Alexander’s tail, though his eyes never leave Alexander’s face.

“Apparently cats hate dogs.”

Wearing a thoughtful expression, Daniel tips his head to the side then shakes it.

“I hope you didn’t take it personally; you just smell strange – different.”

“Different?”

“The cat side to me thought you were a threat. Your scent is very ... dominant.”

“And what does your human side think?”

A lazy smile makes its way onto Daniel’s face as he pushes the sheets down with one hand. He reveals a long expanse of pale skin, the sharp line of his hips, and the flushed head of his cock which leaks against his stomach. He drags his fingers down the length, all the while keeping their gazes locked. With slow, easy moves, he bends his legs, pressing his feet flat onto the bed and letting his knees fall open. The finger tracing down his cock slides down over his tight sac before dipping lower and circling around his wet entrance.

“It thinks you’re ready to mate with me,” he says around a moan, lifting his hips off the mattress as he pushes a finger inside himself.

Alexander is across the room before he even realises it, sliding on the bed, and pushing Daniel’s thighs apart roughly. Daniel mewls and writhes, pulling his hand away from between his legs to allow Alexander closer and Alexander stares as wetness drips from Daniel’s hole. He doesn’t waste time preparing Daniel, just nudges the tip of his cock against Daniel’s entrance and watches as it stretches slowly around him until the head finally slips inside and he bottoms out. They both groan as Alexander sinks the entire way inside him and Daniel clutches at his back, nails digging in sharply.

“Yes! C’mon!” Daniel cries out, winding his legs around Alexander’s waist to keep them together.

Alexander begins to thrust, gaining momentum with every clench of Daniel’s thighs, until he’s pounding into him, forcing the air out of Daniel’s lungs with every slide in.

“More, more! Please!” Daniel begs and Alexander understands how badly Daniel has needed him when, after just two more bucks of his hips, he comes unexpectedly fast without anyone even touching him. Daniel groans and gasps through it, the tightness of his body driving Alexander half-mad, and Alexander, embarrassingly, knows he won’t last long either.

Daniel continues rolling his body up, as though it isn’t almost too sensitive to touch, murmuring encouragement that makes Alexander thrust into him harder, lengthening each slide of his hips to keep it smooth. He dips his head, ignoring the strange sensation of his canine ears brushing the side of Daniel’s face, as he licks at Daniel’s throat before sinking his teeth in. Daniel yowls and hisses, but slides his hands into Alexander’s hair, holding him in place as Alexander worries a mark onto his skin, something fresh and bright to brand him as Alexander’s own.

He finally lets go as he tips his head back and thrusts in as far as he can as he releases, spilling deep inside of Daniel, who moans and tightens his legs around Alexander’s waist.

“Mmm, so good,” Daniel mumbles, tugging Alexander’s face to his own, finding his mouth even with his eyes shut. Alexander relaxes into it, body sagging in exhaustion, even as his cock continues twitching, filling Daniel up further with seed. The sensation lasts longer than he expects, but he blames it on their lack of intimacy recently, that is until he attempts to pull free from Daniel’s body and finds himself stuck. Daniel grunts and breaks the kiss, legs still tangled around Alexander, refusing to let go.

“Ow!” Daniel hisses, discomfort clear on his face. “Don’t do that.”

“I am only attempting to pull out, Daniel. Just exhale and it’ll be easier.”

Daniel’s brow furrows, but he does as he’s told, exhaling slowly as Alexander tries to pull free once more. He’s still stuck, something holding him in place as though he’s just too wide to slip free.

“Hold still!” Daniel pleads and Alexander obeys, keeping their bodies flush, though every now and then he jolts as his tail wags behind him. It’s then that he begins thinking, running through possibilities and explanations, until it dawns on him. He inherited canine features from the mixture he brewed, which can only mean that he’s gained the ability to knot with his mate. This must be what the Kater Munk’s partner alluded to.

He drops his head to Daniel’s shoulder and shuts his eyes.

“Forgive me, Daniel,” he mumbles against his skin. “It seems we shall be stuck like this for a little while.”

When he draws back, Daniel looks slightly aghast.

“What?” he asks. “Why?”

“I am a dog, Daniel,” he says bluntly, shifting onto his elbows as his forearms begin to ache. “That means I knot now.”

Daniel’s mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ of surprise, but he says nothing, just shifts slightly underneath him as though trying to get comfortable.

“How long will it last?” he asks eventually.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

There’s a brief pause before Daniel gently clears his throat.

“Can we move? It’s a little hard to breathe.”

Alexander cards his fingers through Daniel’s hair and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Of course.”

With careful, slow movements, they shift onto their sides, one of Daniel’s legs pinned under Alexander’s waist, the other thrown over his hip. With a contented sigh, Daniel nudges even closer with his face pressed against Alexander’s collarbone. He kisses the spot just once before falling quiet, his breathing evening out against Alexander’s skin, a telltale sign that he’s falling asleep.

“Could get used to this,” Daniel mumbles after a long while, and Alexander shuts his eyes and silently agrees.

Entirely warm and sated, Alexander falls asleep with Daniel tangled around him.

*

Daniel only wakes him once during the night, mouth trailing along his skin, teeth nipping sharply, as he begs for release. Alexander gladly helps him, taking him fiercely with no reserve. This time when the knot forms inside of Daniel, Daniel rolls down against it, using the pressure and feeling to force a second orgasm from his half-softened cock. The sight alone makes Alexander’s own arousal twitch, releasing more come into him, and when he finally falls asleep once more, it feels as though he has nothing left to give.

*

Alexander awakens when Daniel rolls over, hissing quietly, and he wonders if it’s because he’s still in heat. Without a word, Alexander slips his hand between Daniel’s legs, fingers gently brushing his opening. However, instead of pressing back into the feeling, Daniel arches away with a yelp.

“Daniel?” he asks, leaning on his elbow to get a better view of Daniel’s face. “Are you well?”

Daniel sits up, hunching over slightly as though it pains him, with his hands clenched in the sheets.

“It’s sore,” he gasps out as though surprised and Alexander slides a palm across Daniel’s smooth skin.

“Is it not normally?”

Daniel shakes his head negatively.

“Not even after the worst heat.”

He nudges at Daniel’s shoulder gently.

“Roll over and let me look.”

Daniel blushes, but eventually complies, rolling onto his stomach, legs spread slightly. There doesn’t seems to be anything the matter, his entrance reddened, but no more than after their usual coupling. He runs a finger lightly over it, feeling the heat of Daniel’s body and the sticky remnants of leftover come. Daniel hisses and presses his thighs together tightly, keeping Alexander from touching him again. Alexander squeezes Daniel’s thigh comfortingly and lets him turn back over.

“It doesn’t look irritated. Perhaps it is because I did not prepare you last night and you are not used to having a knot inside you.”  
Daniel grunts noncommittally and tucks the sheets back over them, scooting closer to Alexander and leaning up for a kiss. Alexander returns it without complaint, one hand cupping Daniel’s jaw; it’s lazy and warm, just as Alexander prefers it. When he finally draws back, Daniel looks at him with a curious expression on his face then without warning reaches up and gently tweaks one of Alexander’s new ears. He draws back at the sensation, unused to other fingers touching them, but Daniel just smiles crookedly.

“How did you end up with them?” he asks, hand absentmindedly sliding up and down Alexander’s side. Unexpectedly, it makes Alexander’s tail wag, the sound of it thumping against the mattress unfamiliar and strange, but he can’t quite manage to stop it, just as he finds himself unable to hold the truth inside.

“It’s all your fault,” he begins, but Daniel smiles and nips playfully at Alexander’s jaw.

“Is that so?”

“I was reading about your kind; you never told me you weren’t alone. You’re a part of the Kater Munk species.”

Daniel leans up on his elbow, brushing hair away from Alexander’s brow.

“I thought you would have researched about me earlier. I thought you already knew.”

“I found a book recently that has given away all of your secrets.”

“Well, I’m lucky you’re not the sort of man to exploit it then,” Daniel replies, kissing Alexander with a teasing mouth. Alexander holds him there for a long moment, giving in to the distraction of Daniel’s tongue, and when he eventually draws back, Daniel tries to follow after.

“I know for a fact that right here,” he says, pinching the skin on the back of Daniel’s neck, “is _highly_ sensitive.”

Daniel’s entire body tenses in response and Alexander notices the exact moment Daniel’s cock nudges against his thigh, half-hard. He lets go just as quickly, and Daniel relaxes, but remains close, gently rubbing himself against Alexander’s leg.

“You’re digressing from my original question,” he breathes against Alexander’s neck and Alexander tries not to smile.

“Hmm, so I am. Where was I?”

“You found a book?”

“Ah, yes; I found a book and someone had made additions in the form of a tonic recipe for mates to fulfil their partner’s heat.”

Daniel shifts backwards, meeting Alexander’s gaze.

“Is this the truth?” he asks as though panicked.

“Why wouldn’t it be? I wanted to satisfy you and keep you that way.”

Daniel goes distinctly pale, hand covering his mouth as though he can longer let words escape.

“Are you well, Daniel? Is it something I’ve said?”

“Do you realise what you’ve done?”

Daniel rolls over, hiding his face in the pillows, and lets out a muffled noise of frustration.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or will I find out the hard way?”

Daniel pauses for a moment then turns his face, just enough for him to look sideways at Alexander.

“Did you happen to read about my biology?”

“Yes, I thought it was highly fascinating.”

“And did you miss the part about how I can change sex for breeding?”

Alexander’s blood runs cold.

“I thought you consciously controlled that.”

“No, my body responds to my mate. That tonic you drank was meant for the Kater Munk, specifically if they want to breed with their partner. It seems to have altered you physically because you’re not one of us; it filled in the gaps.”

“Well, why didn’t it have a warning?” Alexander snaps.

“Because the Kater Munk know the _only_ way to fully satisfy the needs of heat is to become pregnant.”

Alexander remains silent for a long while, regarding Daniel carefully.

“And how do you feel?”

Daniel sighs and pushes his face back into the pillows.

“Satisfied,” comes his muffled reply.

Alexander doesn’t know what else to say, so instead of speaking, he rises from the bed and tugs his dressing gown from the wardrobe, pulling it on as he leaves the room. Daniel doesn’t call him back.

*

Alexander’s brooding in his – recently cleaned – favourite chair, slowly sipping at a glass of after-dinner port when Daniel finally leaves the bedroom. He stops abruptly when he catches sight of the covered plate on the floor, but doesn’t waste a moment before picking it up and carrying it to the settee to sit and begin eating. Neither of them speaks until Daniel finishes, mopping up the last of the thick stew with the crust of his bread.

“How are you feeling?” Alexander begins, clearing his throat gently.

Daniel sets the plate aside and curls his legs up under himself.

“Are you mad?” he asks quietly, without meeting Alexander’s gaze and Alexander feels his stomach drop.  
“Why would I be mad?”

“I let myself become pregnant. I should have taken proper precautions.”

Alexander stands and moves to crouch in front of Daniel, resting his hands upon the man’s knees; Daniel finally looks at him.

“It is I who brewed the tonic, not you. I made the mistake.” Daniel doesn’t look convinced, but Alexander squeezes his legs gently and continues. “Are you _sure_ you’re pregnant?”

Daniel shakes his head.

“Nothing is certain yet. It will be a few more days before I am ready to transform, but if I am unable to, then we shall know for sure.”

Alexander remains quiet for a long while, trying to figure out how best to word his next question.

“Are you – that is – do you _want_ children?”

Daniel shrugs.

“I never thought I would find someone to share my secret with, in all honesty. It is hard to find someone of your own kind when there are so few left in the world. I’m just so young. How can I have children when I am barely an adult?”

“And I’m just so old, but it won’t stop me from loving my children any less.”

Daniel looks up, an expression of surprise on his face.

“You want them?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just thought – you are not the sort of man I picture tending to children.”

“You think me unworthy?”

“No! No, that’s not it at all!”

He bends down, cupping Alexander’s jaw softly as he kisses him, mumbling apologies in between brushes of his lips. Alexander responds fiercely, tangling his fingers into Daniel’s hair as he returns the kiss, throwing every ounce of passion he has into it. Daniel eventually draws away, mouth red and wet, panting to catch his breath, and Alexander strokes behind his feline ears just to listen to him purr.

“If you want children, then we shall have children,” he says and Daniel nods and kisses him once more, chastely this time.

“We will just wait and see, then.”

Daniel tugs at Alexander until he eventually gives in and sprawls across the seat next to him and Daniel immediately rests his head in his lap and nudges at Alexander’s hands for him to continue rubbing his ears. Alexander tries not to give his happiness away, but his tail thumps loudly against the cushions, nevertheless.

*

He gives Daniel the Kater Munk book the next day and watches him flip through it with great amusement.

“It would be easier if _everyone_ came with a handbook,” Alexander deadpans and Daniel looks up, his eyes bright with laughter.

“It hasn’t made our lives easier.”

Alexander has to agree that’s it’s rather true, but he just turns back to his own text without a word. He almost startles when Daniel nudges him with his foot, standing in front of him with a dark look in his eyes. Daniel tugs the book from his loose grip, marking the page before he sets it aside and slides into Alexander’s lap.

“It would be easier if _you_ came with a handbook,” he breathes against Alexander’s cheek, leaning close enough to drag the tip of his nose along the skin. “How am I meant to know what you want?”

Alexander places a hand upon Daniel’s waist and pulls him closer.

“I want _you_. That should be obvious.”

“Hmm, not yet, it isn’t,” he teases as he grinds down and Alexander knows it won’t take long for him to harden if Daniel continues.

Alexander brushes aside Daniel’s hair and drops a soft kiss to his neck.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sore, if that’s what you mean, and there’s no heat either,” but even as he says it, he rubs his erection against Alexander’s stomach. “It’s all me.”

“Good,” Alexander drawls, tugging Daniel’s mouth down to his.

Daniel rids both of them of their clothes and fucks himself down onto Alexander’s cock right there in the chair. Alexander tries to pull out before he comes, not wanting to make things worse for them, but Daniel bats his hand away and presses further onto him, making sure the knot forms inside of him, rather than out. Alexander can’t break his bright gaze and he knows the implication of Daniel’s actions.

Bucking upwards, he comes harder than he ever remembers doing so before, his teeth digging into Daniel’s shoulder to muffle the noise that threatens to escape. Daniel clings to him and spurts warmly against his stomach without a hand ever touching him, before he collapses against Alexander’s chest with a long exhale.

They stay like that for almost an hour, until the knot finally shrinks, but even after Alexander slips out of Daniel’s body, Daniel doesn’t move, snoring gently against his collarbone. Alexander hasn’t the heart to move him, instead, just presses a kiss to the top of his head and shuts his eyes to follow suit.

*

A week and a half passes without Daniel changing back into his feline form and though neither of them discusses it, they know that Daniel is truly pregnant.

His own body seems to sense it and it’s only a few days later that Alexander’s canine features disappear without a trace, the tonic finally wearing off after fulfilling its duties.

*

“You must start bathing,” Alexander says one evening, with Daniel sprawled against his side, head nestled under Alexander’s chin. “You no longer transform to clean yourself.”

Daniel grumbles sleepily, not sounding the least bit agreeable and Alexander gives him a light jab with his elbow.

“Up,” he says, nudging Daniel until he finally stands and blinks up at him tiredly.

With his hands on his shoulders, Alexander guides Daniel down the hallway to the bathroom where he knows his own nightly bath has been drawn. Daniel hesitates when he sees the water, making a noise remarkably similar to a hiss, and digs his heels into the ground.

“You cannot force me,” he says as though Alexander plans to gather him up in his arms and toss him straight into the large tub.

“No, I can’t,” Alexander replies, stepping away and beginning to shed his clothes. He throws a dark look over his shoulder and smirks as Daniel’s pupils widen. “But I can tempt you in.”

*

Daniel ends up between Alexander’s thighs, leaning against his chest, sighing in contentment as Alexander sponges away leftover sweat and come from his skin.

“Bathing is not all bad,” Alexander teases, though Daniel doesn’t answer as he seems intent on pretending to be asleep. Alexander smiles to himself and slides the sponge lower, brushing it over Daniel’s flat stomach. He imagines what Daniel will look like, belly rounded with their children, skin flushed and glowing with health. Without another word, he lowers his mouth to Daniel’s shoulder, kissing and sucking a bruise where he knows Daniel will see it and know who he belongs to.

Daniel lets out a faint moan, arching up against Alexander’s lips, altogether forgetting that he was just pretending to be asleep. Alexander smiles and digs his teeth in, a strange possessiveness coursing through his veins. Daniel gasps, hands gripping Alexander’s thighs tightly as Alexander worries at the mark until it the skin is dark and irritated. When he finally draws away, Daniel slumps against his chest tiredly, the water calmly swishing around them.

“You are mine and no one else’s,” Alexander growls low in his throat and Daniel hums quietly.

“We know,” he replies, dragging one of Alexander’s hands to settle it on his stomach. He leaves it there and says nothing more, but he doesn’t have to; Alexander already knows.

*

It’s five weeks in when the sickness starts. Alexander wakes to the sound of Daniel retching across the room and sits up to find him by the fireplace huddled over the bucket meant for wood.

“Daniel?” he asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Daniel heaves again, his whole body tensing with the strain, and he whimpers feebly. Alexander slips from the bed, moving to Daniel’s side quickly, and smoothes a hand over his shoulders soothingly.

“This is not pleasant,” Daniel mutters weakly when the illness finally subsides and Alexander runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair, untangling it gently.

“Do you feel better now?”

“A little.”

“Let me fetch you a drink,” Alexander says, helping Daniel to his feet and guiding him back to the bed. He lets him settle back against the pillows and tucks him in carefully before taking the bucket out of the room to leave it outside for the servants to clean up. He finds a glass atop his drinks cabinet and pours some water into it before taking it back for Daniel, who sips at it timidly.

“I hope this won’t happen _every_ morning,” Daniel complains, passing the tumbler back to Alexander who sets it on the bedside.

Alexander cups his jaw and strokes his thumb gently over Daniel’s cheekbone; Daniel shuts his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Let’s make sure there’s a bucket by the bed each night, just in case.”

Daniel nods and slides lower under the covers.

“Come back to bed,” he mumbles and Alexander has no complaints about curling up behind him and placing his warm palm over Daniel’s stomach to help soothe the nausea.

*

Alexander doesn’t realise how big Daniel is getting until he strolls down for dinner and the buttons on his shirt look ready to pop free.

“Please don’t stare,” Daniel says, self-consciously. “I already know how fat I’m getting.”

“Nonsense,” Alexander replies, catching Daniel’s wrist and tugging him carefully to sit in his lap. Daniel lets out a soft _oof_ but allows Alexander to hold him even after voicing the opinion that he’s too heavy for Alexander to remain comfortable. Alexander rests a hand on the gentle curve of Daniel’s stomach, rubbing it softly, even though Daniel seems to dislike the attention drawn to his fuller form. “You can borrow _my_ clothes. They’ll give you more room.”

Daniel sighs and tries to slip off of Alexander’s thighs, but Alexander holds tight.

“I like you like this,” he mumbles. “Knowing that everyone can see what we’ve created together. If anything, it makes me want you more.”

Daniel kisses him, perhaps to keep him quiet, or maybe just because he can, but Alexander returns it, lifting Daniel easily and setting him on the table between their food-ladened plates. Daniel wraps his legs around Alexander’s waist and doesn’t complain for the rest of the night.

*

“Oh god!” comes Daniel’s muffled voice from the bedroom and Alexander wastes no time before shoving open the door to make sure Daniel is well.

When he steps inside, he finds Daniel perched on the bed, staring at his feet.

“Look at my ankles!” Daniel says, looking at Alexander in horror. “I don’t even _have_ ankles anymore.”

“They’re just swollen, Daniel. I have been reading up on pregnancies and that is entirely normal.”

He grabs a pillow from the bed and gently encourages Daniel to lie on his back, then he slips it under Daniel’s feet to keep them elevated. He perches himself on the edge of the mattress and gently begins to rub one, thumbs pressing against the ball of Daniel’s foot, drawing a sigh of pleasure from him.

“Ohh,” Daniel says, his eyes falling closed. “That’s nice.”

Alexander smirks to himself and continues massaging, going all the way up to Daniel’s ankle before moving onto the other foot. By the time he’s done, Daniel has his face pressed sideways into his pillow and he’s breathing soft and even, the telltale sign that he’s fast asleep. He rubs a little while longer to keep Daniel sleeping and happy, but eventually pulls his hands away to slide them over Daniel’s stomach which is now even larger. He’s wearing one of Alexander’s shirts, but even that is beginning to stretch to its limits. He will have to leave a note for the servants to purchase a larger nightgown for Daniel to wear for the rest of his pregnancy, as he’s sure Daniel won’t agree to remain naked, as Alexander would much prefer him to be.

Eventually, he leaves Daniel to sleep, knowing he needs the extra rest.

*

“Daniel?”

Alexander stands in the doorway to the study, though it doesn’t even resemble his study any longer. The furniture has been pushed into the centre of the room and Daniel is on his hands and knees, making his way around the edges, scrubbing at the stone floor with a thick brush. He doesn’t seem to notice Alexander’s presence, looking too intent on cleaning to hear his voice. There’s a large bucket of soapy water next to him, which he dips the brush into before reaching for a new patch of floor to work on, and despite it all, Daniel keeps one hand on his rounded belly to support it.

Alexander steps closer, placing one hand on Daniel’s shoulder and trying not to scare him, but he startles anyway.

“Alexander!” he gasps.

“Who else would it be?”

Daniel purses his lips for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work.

“This place is filthy.”

“There are servants to do that, Daniel,” he reasons, but Daniel continues scrubbing.

“I want to make sure everything is as it should be.”

“It’s not healthy for you to move heavy furniture around in your state.”

Daniel finally stops and sits up, glaring at Alexander as though he’s done something wrong.

“I will not have our children running around in dirty home.”

Alexander thinks briefly about scratching behind Daniel’s ear to calm him, but doesn’t risk it, knowing he could possibly get scratched with Daniel in such a mood. Instead, he says nothing at all and leaves Daniel alone to finish.

*

Later, when they’re side-by-side in bed, Daniel curls against him smelling of soap, his full belly pressing warmly against Alexander’s side.

“You cleaned this room too, didn’t you?”

Daniel presses a kiss to Alexander’s bare shoulder and hums.

“Yes,” he says quietly, “but I can’t help it. My thoughts and emotions aren’t entirely stable right now. I just want everything to be perfect.”

He hides his face against Alexander’s skin as though ashamed, but Alexander hooks a finger under his chin and tilts his head up.

“You need not worry. We will have everything ready when the time comes.”

He sweeps Daniel’s hair back away from his face and leans down to kiss his forehead. Daniel sighs quietly and nestles closer to him.

“I know,” he admits softly, “I just feel as though there isn’t enough time.”

Alexander draws the covers further over Daniel, making sure he’s tucked into the warmth before he shuts his eyes and begins to relax into the mattress.

“We have plenty.”

*

Alexander wishes he could swallow his own words when two days later Daniel goes into labour.

At dinner, Alexander watches Daniel nudge his food around with a fork, an expression of disinterest on his face.

“You must eat, Daniel,” Alexander encourages, swallowing his mouthful. “It is not just you who needs feeding.”

Daniel glares, his mood changing instantly.

“ _I know_ ,” he says, shifting in his chair. “I just can’t get comfortable.”

“Do you want a pillow to sit on? I can have the servants bring one in.”

Daniel shakes his head and finally sets his cutlery down.

“No, it’s fine. I think I’ll go upstairs for a nap.”

He gets up, shuffling from the room with one hand on his rounded belly, and Alexander can’t do anything but watch him go. He finishes his meal slowly in silence, washing it down with a large glass of brandy, and by the time he begins the trek upstairs to check on Daniel, it’s late in the evening.

When he first walks into their bedroom, he doesn’t notice anything different; the lights have been dimmed to their lowest setting and Alexander expects to find Daniel asleep, tucked up on his side, as per usual. Instead, when he turns up the light in order to change, he realises that the shadow on the bed doesn’t belong to a human.

“Daniel?” he says, barely able to keep the shock from his voice.

In the middle of the covers lay Daniel in his feline form once more, the sight foreign after having Daniel around as a human for so many months. His mouth is open and he’s breathing heavily, almost panting. As Alexander watches, Daniel shifts in a circle, as though in discomfort, and bends to lick between his back legs. Finally, Daniel looks up, eyes wide and scared, and when he meows loudly it dawns on him.

“It’s time,” is all he says, but Daniel whines low in his throat, turning another circle, as if in answer.

Alexander doesn’t truly know what to do, having never helped anyone or anything during labour before, but he knows Daniel’s instincts will kick in when the time comes. For now, he gathers up a few towels from the cupboard, spreading one out for Daniel to curl upon to keep the sheets as clean as possible. Daniel meows in pain and Alexander sees his side rippling with a contraction, his swollen belly looking painfully large. He debates whether to comfort Daniel or not, but eventually reaches out and strokes down his side gently, before tickling under his chin.

“Good boy, Daniel; it won’t last long.”

It seems that Daniel’s transformation has given him an entirely female form as Alexander can see the beginning of something breaching him, stretching Daniel’s new body. Daniel yowls, shifting again as though to escape the pain, and Alexander watches as the lump grows in size, sliding further from Daniel’s form. With another loud meow and a strong contraction, it slips free, wriggling of its own accord, a paw slicing through thin membrane to free itself of the sac it rests within. Daniel immediately begins licking at the small kitten, cleaning off blood and mucus, and when Alexander reaches to pick it up and wipe it with a towel instead, Daniel hisses at him. He takes a step back, realising Daniel’s instincts have taken over, and stares in sheer rapture at the sight of such a small creature.

Daniel cleans it, nudging it towards his belly, where it latches on to one of his nipples and begins suckling, whining quietly. The kitten looks almost identical to Daniel, its markings clear even though its fur is wet and in disarray. It isn’t long before Daniel starts panting again, his sides shifting with each contraction. Alexander doesn’t reach out to soothe him this time, but Daniel looks at him and mewls pitifully, as though he wants nothing more than Alexander’s touch.

“You’re doing so well, Daniel,” he says, peering between Daniel’s back legs to see another form on its way out.

A few minutes pass with Daniel meowing in pain before it finally slides free and Daniel begins the process of cleaning all over again. This kitten is pure white, however, almost the same as Alexander’s own long hair and he can’t help but wonder; he _is_ one of the parents after all. Daniel doesn’t seem to notice, too busy licking the kitten, gently pushing it towards its sibling. The two of them seem content to feed, suckling quietly, but Daniel still seems distressed and Alexander knows he’s about to give birth to a third child. He can’t help but pet him this time, worrying about how many times Daniel will have to suffer until it ends. Daniel leans into his touch, meowing softly before it turns pained as his contractions begin.

Alexander watches in silence as eventually another kitten slips free of Daniel’s body, but this time, Daniel seems to settle immediately after, full focus on his children rather than anything else and after a few long minutes Alexander realises it’s the last one. He sinks down onto the mattress, sitting by Daniel and the kittens, his legs shaking with pent up anxiety, and Daniel glances up and meows gently, nudging his nose against the pure white kitten as though in offering. Without needing any more encouragement, Alexander reaches across and scoops the still mildly damp kitten and holds it up to look at it.

It mews loudly, eyes shut, but mouth moving as though looking for more food, and Alexander attempts to put it back, not wanting to disturb the peace, but Daniel bats at his hand softly with a paw. He sighs and brings it back up, cradling the small body against his chest and rubbing one finger down its back, feeling how soft its fur is. It mews a few more times before falling quiet and sucking at the side of Alexander’s thumb in silent contentment. Daniel tilts his head and Alexander knows that if he were back in his human form, he would be smiling and saying something absurdly sentimental like, _it looks just like you_.

He presses a gentle kiss to the kitten’s head before finally setting it once more next to Daniel’s stomach, where it crawls forward and immediately latches back onto a nipple.

“You must rest, Daniel,” he murmurs, reaching for another towel, which he spreads out on Daniel’s side of the bed. He pats it and Daniel seems to appreciate the gesture, gently raising himself up, even though the kittens roll free and mew in panic. Carefully, Daniel carries the kittens one by one across to the other side and when they’re settled again, Alexander removes the soiled towel and begins dressing for the night. He can’t help but glance over each time one of the kittens mews, dread filling his chest, as though expecting to find something wrong, but Daniel just calmly cleans them again and keeps them close with gentle nudges of his nose.

“You’re a natural,” he says as he slips into bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much and Daniel purrs loud enough for him to hear, as though pleased with himself. Alexander scratches under his chin, feeling the vibrations under his finger, before reaching across to dim the light. He keeps it on the lowest setting, making sure he can still see the kittens should something happen during the night, but with the adrenaline still flowing through his body, he doesn’t feel at all tired.

He settles for rubbing Daniel’s head and watching him and the kittens sleep instead, warmth filling his chest in a way that’s never happened to him before.

*

When he wakes, he finds Daniel in his human form laying beside him, all three children sleeping soundly on his stomach. He glances over when Alexander leans up on one elbow and smiles brightly, lifting the pure white kitten and placing it next to him.

“You have a son,” he says as Alexander gently scoops the kitten up and holds it close to keep it warm. “And two daughters.”

Alexander stares at the other two tiny forms for a long moment, taking in the newfound information, unable to wrap his mind around it just yet, having not had his morning tea.

“I suppose we should think of names,” he says for a lack of anything better and Daniel smiles, shifting closer.

“You are okay with all of this then?”

“This’ll teach me to rescue poor abandoned cats.”

Daniel darts forward to kiss him quickly.

“You’re stuck with us now,” Daniel teases and Alexander can’t help but smile gently, knowing he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“It is lucky this is a big castle then, isn’t it?”


End file.
